


Lancelot

by Rash_jaya



Series: The one and future Omega King... [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: The next one coming soon thank you for sticking with me... the first chapter is up





	1. honorable man what dose that mean anyways

It has been a full week, this morning Merlin followed Arthur to an audience with some panicked villagers from some small village called Greenswood about a day’s ride from the citadel, where they asked the King to send some knights to slay some creature that flew about and ate only human flesh. The King was not too fussed about the incident, insisting that he could not send his knights to take care of every animal attack. Clearly, he thought they were exaggerating. Arthur was disturbed by the villagers, recognizing that their panic was real. Morgana, who was also sitting in on the audience, went white as a sheet at their description of a creature both like a giant hawk and a giant cat. Gwen had to support her as she left the room. Arthur was still keeping Merlin close with light duty, but it was beginning to chafe. Hopefully, Arthur would feel better about his health soon.

Thankfully, that afternoon, Gaius asked Arthur if Merlin could spend the following morning gathering herbs and Arthur agreed. He would get to spend the morning out of doors and away from Arthur’s hovering. Admittedly, he was better that day, not fetching out the awning during training. Merlin still sat for the duration of the training, but he got to enjoy the early spring sunlight. Then he was allowed to do his laundry and he let Merlin haul a bath up. It seemed to be a sort of test, which he passed. Arthur kept his brother later that night and sent him to return some books and papers to Geoffrey before he could go to bed.

Merlin slept in and took his time going to the woods. Gaius did not have an urgent need for the mushrooms he had sent Merlin after. Some of them were for him to eat, not for healing, after all. It was a nice morning, almost like he was back in Ealdor, gathering mushrooms before the winter, except the weather was a little fairer. Unfortunately, just as he was starting to think about heading back to the citadel, par for his luck recently, he heard a terrifying shrieking sound. Merlin whirled around and saw the creature the villagers had described. he let out a high-pitched shriek and turned to flee. As he was no longer easy on his feet, Merlin, of course, tripped on a root and fell to the ground, waiting for death. It didn’t come. Instead, there was a strange clanging noise which he knew it was an unmistaken sound of a sword and a voice.

“Run! run!” a man demanded, grabbing at his sleeve and pulling. Merlin scrambled to his feet and stumbled along with him, eventually getting his feet under himself and running. After a moment, there was a fallen tree, thick and blocking the path. They both climbed over, the fallen tree and plastered themselves to the ground on the side away from the creature. Merlin eventually got the courage to look up only to see the creature flying away in search of easier prey.

The man holds his wounded side, Merlin tells him, “It's gone. You saved my life. I'm Merlin.”

The replied, “Lancelot.” They shake hands. Lancelot passes out. His voice was a pleasing pitch as well. Merlin wondered if he sang. Then he saw that he was injured. Merlin helped him to his feet and half dragged him back to the castle, mushrooms all forgotten somewhere far behind them. he discovered upon his return that he now had the whole day off because Arthur had ridden off with the king and Princess Guinevere to investigate another village that had been attacked by something or someone.

In the medical chamber, Gaius said, “The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning.” Merlin spent the afternoon taking care of Gaius’ usual errands while he tended to Lancelot. Though Lancelot had not woken by that evening, his fever had at least gone down.

Uther and Arthur on horseback survey a burning village look around the king asked, “What creature could have done this?”

Arthur pointed out, “We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true: it has wings and...” the thought was alarming to Arthur and Guinevere.

The king asked, “What?” it was like that he was not heard a word the villager said in the council room.

Guinevere said, “And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh.”

The King stated, “Post sentries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready.”

Arthur returned late and Merlin had to report to him only for him to immediately dismiss her again. Merlin consciously puts aside his irritation and just went back to his bed to get as much sleep as possible before he had to fetch Arthur breakfast.

Arthur had training in the morning and was dining with his father for dinner, where he was certainly neither wanted nor needed, and Merlin hurried through the few chores he gave him so she could get back to Lancelot. He was awake and feeling much improved when he walked in. He greeted her happily and Merlin settled in to chat for a while. When he stated that his life’s goal, “Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the Knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I... I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land.”

All Merlin see this the fact this man saved his life and now he found a way to repay him. he tells the young dark-haired man, “I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself. In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to him right now.”

Lancelot is shocked that this boy knew the prince, let along that this boy his saved was going to talk to Arthur about make him Knight was amazing. He would speak to Arthur for him and he would pass the test to become a knight, Merlin was certain. He had seen a little of the man sword work from the ground before he lost his grip and the man could rival Arthur inability.

Training grounds A nobleman swings a couple of swords around, Arthur had three young men right out to the be knights today, the first was third Son of sir Glader, a Camelot night for many years until he was accidentally killed during a hunting party. It had been a great loss, to the Arthur, sir Glader was having good has Leon and himself.

Arthur yells at them, “Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it. The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me. You're a challenge to last one-minute free combat.” The little speech makes Guinevere laugh and rolls her eyes at him.

Arthur smirks at her and turn to three men waiting and said, “Markus third son of late Sir Glader. You up first, you have big shoes to fill, your father was one of my best knights” Guinevere shake her head, the kid was already shaking in his boots, he did not need to be a reminder of his late father right that second.

Arthur draws his sword and nods to the servant with an hourglass, Guinevere informed them, “Your time starts now”

Guinevere was watching, the young man footwork was great but he was not thinking with his head, he was looking for the easy way out. Arthur waited for the right moment for an opening and when it pops up he took it and Markus failed but he did almost hold out, for the full minute.

Arthur called out the next name, “Lime second son of Gal”

Lime had not lasted even second attacked Arthur leave his left side open for Arthur and be naturally right hand it was very easy to tap the boy out. Big fat fails, Arthur was pissed now.

Artur called out for the final young man trying for Knighthood today, “Grummond, Second son of Wessex.” You could hear the annoys in his voice. Grummond swings the swords around while Arthur watches. Grummond goes for the attack and Arthur takes him down in two swift blows. The crowd applauds. Arthur removes Grummond's flag.

Guinevere looks at the three she told them, “other then Markus this was wasted day, had this been a real battle there would three dead Knights, that would be three last Knights for the enemy to get to the King or prince and that is unexpectable. Markus, you must overcome your fear of not been able to fill your father shoes, I too lost my father I know he will always be better than me and you must come to terms with that fact you never be, has good as he was and when you do that it is only then can you be able to become a knight in your own right.”

She turns her attention to the other two men and takes off their heads. “you two, you lost this fight even before it started. You both gave up even be you took up your sword. Even my maidservant would have given up fight far better than either of you did today” what she left out was Go home and do not bother coming back to try again.

Arthur yelled, “Take him away.”

Low town Merlin and Arthur are walking along with Guinevere.

Arthur stated, “Grummond’s the fifth to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?” Thankfully, Arthur was complaining about some nobleman who had not passed the test that afternoon when he was following him and his wife to be in an impromptu patrol around the lower town, mostly an excuse for them to walk off their irritation.

Merlin said, “Well, I think I might be able to help.”

“You, Merlin? You haven’t the faintest idea what it takes to be a knight,” he scoffed. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“No, no, no, of course, I don't, but I do know someone who does.” He stated, and both the royals stop at looked at him.

Arthur was the first to bite, “Yeah?” Arthur actually turned to meet her gaze and show she had his attention.

“He saved my life,” Merlin stated.

“Well, that’s blowing it for starters,” Arthur teased, smirking at her. Merlin frowned at him.

“No, no, no. He's really good. Honestly.” Merlin told him.

“Merlin, you’re forgetting the First Code of the Knights of Camelot,” Guinevere stated and Merlin had no idea what she was on about.

Arthur took pity rather than mocking him. “Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. Unless your friend is somehow a nobleman, he can’t be considered.”

Merlin said, “Oh, er, he, he is a nobleman.” There was something in his voice that made Guinevere take notices.

Arthur took the bait, “Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility.” Merlin tried not to wince but Arthur made a soft laughing noise and has if Merlin knew he knew that Lancelot was not noble. But he fought well and Arthur valued that more. So long as he could give him that chance, Arthur would not question him. Merlin would just have to make Lancelot a seal of nobility.

Merlin had a big stupid smile on his face as he stated, “Thanks, Arthur. You won't regret it.” Guinevere, however, knew better to believe these words, she knew that Arthur would come regret it and so would Merlin.


	2. getting the ducks in a row

Merlin ducked back into Gaius’ chambers once they got back to the castle and Arthur waved off her attempts at an excuse, making that soft laughing sound again. He ignored it.

Merlin enters Lancelot asked, “Well? Did you speak to him?” not give Merlin time to even say anything.

Merlin conceals his joy and simply say, “Yeah, I spoke to him.”

Every impatience overly excited Lancelot asked, “And?” all his dreams of becoming Knight of Camelot ride on what Merlin has to say.

Merlin, the playful child said, “And...” not give anything way he feigns disappointment.

Lancelot who lost all hope sounded, “No.” disappointed.

“Yes, he said to have you come to training in the morning.” Merlin paused and then added, “I don’t suppose you just happen to be a nobleman?”

“A nobleman? No, obviously not,” Lancelot laughs He had a nice laugh too. Had this man no faults? Lancelot added, “Good lord, no. Why do you ask?”

Merli started to explain, “It's just that there's this...”

Gaius butted in saying, “The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So, he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him. And thus, the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights.”

“Alright, I’ll get you a seal then. Apparently, there’s some code thing that you have to be a nobleman to be a knight. But Arthur really couldn’t care less so long as you can fight and I’m sure you can knock him on his ass.”

“Merlin!” Gaius protested. Honestly, she had forgotten he was there.

“You’ll get me a seal?” he sounds shocked all his life he had never had anyone do anything good or helpful for him and here was the boy he saved that wanted to anything to made his dream of Knighthood come true.

“Yes,” Merlin nodded. “Then you can at least try and see if your merit is good enough or not.”

In Merlin chambers Lancelot look out the small window, Merlin asked, “Why do you want to be a knight so much?”

Lancelot stated, “When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made swordcraft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted.”

Merlin stated, “I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right.”

“Now, if you excuse me, I’ve got to go fetch some berries from the kitchens for his highness, so I’ll see you later.” He rushed back out, feeling only a little guilty about leaving Lancelot to Gaius’ disapproving eyebrow.

He took Arthur his snack, had to stop and straighten up the chambers and Arthur were unusually quiet for upwards of an hour until he broke the silence in the room.

“So, I hear you’ve got someone staying with you,” Arthur finally said.

“Um, is that a problem?” Merlin replied. What had that to do with anything with Arthur?

“No, of course not,” Arthur replied. “I was just surprised you hadn’t asked for time off to visit with them.” Oh. That did not even cross his mind.

“Well, I didn’t know to expect anyone,” Merlin explained.

“Can’t expect to get the day off after it’s already started. Plus, I ended up with most of the day off yesterday, since you had to ride out with the King to investigate that village that got attacked.” Merlin added.

“That’s true,” Arthur agreed and he changes the topic asking Merlin “So, who’s the nobleman you’re giving me tomorrow?” He definitely knew. He positively sneered the word nobleman.

“His name is Lancelot,” Merlin replied.

“Ah,” Arthur nodded, clearly trying not to laugh. “But he’s a good warrior?”

“He said he’s been training since he was quite young. There was a raider attack and he was of course too young to do anything and never wanted to have to sit and watch again.”

“I can certainly understand that sentiment,” Arthur breathed. “So long as he fights well, I’ll give him the same chance as everyone else.”

“Thank you, Arthur!” Merlin beamed at his brother.

“Alright, go get my supper and then you’re free,” Arthur said with a laugh. “And remember that your nobleman friend’s seal better be flawless.” That last statement was what conform it to Merlin that Arthur knew that Lancelot was no nobleman.

“It will be,” Merlin agreed before running off to fetch his supper. Arthur was lovely, giving her time to get the seal together without losing sleep.

Hall of Records Merlin searches for a book. Geoffrey of Monmouth watches him. Merlin takes a book, Of course, Geoffrey was eyeing him suspiciously when he got to the library. He was Gaius’ friend and he knew Gaius thought Merlin was a troublemaker.

But he did not interfere while he found the right book, with the seals of all the noble families. Merlin decided that Northumbria was far enough away that hopefully, no one would have any reason to question the seal. He copied the seal onto a blank piece of parchment “Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon.”

Arthur had pretended not to see him squirrel away under his tunic when he brought him his supper. Thankfully, he had the seal rolled up in his hand when Geoffrey wandered over and he just handed the book back to him with a smile, hurrying back to Gaius’ chambers before he got into trouble.

Physician's Chambers, Merlin enters and holds up the parchment… “Ta-da!” Merlin unrolled the seal to show Lancelot.

“I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. We’ll have to get you some armour in the morning, but oh! Gwen will help with that.” He stated at the young man who saved his life.

“I don’t want to lie,” Lancelot sighed.

“I understand,” Merlin murmured. He was not sure he did, but that was the thing to say.

“But look, Arthur knows full well that I don’t know any noblemen. You aren’t really lying to him, and he’s in charge of the knights. This way you can at least try to reach your dream.” Tells Lancelot.

“That’s true. The prince knows the truth?” Lancelot was clearly wavering.

He reached out and took the seal. “He won’t be angry, even if I am discovered?”

“I don’t see why you would be discovered. That forgery is impeccable,” Merlin grumbled.

“But no, Arthur won’t be angry. He’s been laughing at me all day about my nobleman friend.” He added as an after through but it seems to the trick.

“Okay,” Lancelot nodded. “So long as I’m not really lying.”

“Good!” Merlin grinned at him before adding, “I’ll go talk to Gwen. She’s the daughter of a blacksmith in the village. She can get you some armour quickly.”

Merlin rushed off and Gwen ended up insisting that Merlin bring Lancelot down to her house in the village for measurements right away. Morgana giggled at both of them, not having heard what Merlin had asked and assured Gwen that of course, she could have the evening off, winking at Merlin. They both blushed at Morgana’s assumption but hurried off together, Merlin telling Gwen about how Lancelot had rescued him from the griffin and he was trying to repay him. They got down to the courtyard and Gwen rushed off home while Merlin went to fetch Lancelot.

Soon they were all three in Gwen’s home Gwen takes Lancelot's measurements Lancelot asked, “Thi...*ahem* This is very kind of you, er...”

Gwen replied, “Gwen”

Lancelot asked, “Gwen?”

Gwen said, “it short for Gwenaëlle my mother named me after her great-grandmother.” Merlin had been Gwen friend for months now, how is that he did not know that about Gwen.

Clearly, Lancelot was taken with Gwen. Mayhap Merlin could try to encourage that flirtation and Gwen might transfer her affections to Lancelot, who at least appeared to return them. Merlin had no aim to hurt Gwen, but if Gwen did not soon recognize that Merlin was not going to return her affections, it would be all too easy to upset her without even being less than friendly. As it was, Gwen blushed as Lancelot called her a lady and Merlin quietly hoped that something might come of it. A career knight like Lancelot would be would certainly not be too high or too low for the handmaiden to the King’s Ward. After they were done with the measurements and Gwen had shooed them out so she could put together a tunic with the proper crest on it, as well as having her father get the armour together, Lancelot started casually asking after Gwen.

Merlin and Lancelot walk down the Courtyard Corridor, “She seems lovely, Gwenaëlle” he asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Merlin agreed. “Yeah, she really is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise.”

“Are… you two…?” Lancelot clearly did not how to ask what he wanted to know: did they have an understanding.

“Oh no,” Merlin shook his head. “We’re just friends. But I could put in a good word for you…?” Lancelot blushed at his teasing and adamantly shook his head. Merlin would put in a few good words. he had already told Gwen that he had rescued him and been injured in the fight, which proved Lancelot to be a good man. Lancelot was pleasing to look at; he spoke well and respectfully. There was nothing for Gwen to take offence with.


	3. Becoming a Knight, Sir Lancelot

The next morning, Merlin sent Lancelot down to Gwen while she fetched Arthur’s breakfast and by the time she joined them, they were clearly flirting with each other. Merlin kept quiet and let them until Lancelot was fully outfitted and they needed to get up to the training grounds. Gwen followed them up and Merlin purposefully did not ask if Morgana knew where she was.

Arthur trains recruits, they working on the footwork which Arthur has broken down to four easy steps. He calls out “one” step forward with his right and brings the sword 1/3 down from over his head to rest in front of him. he calls “two” follow through all the way down while stepping forward with left foot. And repeat call out “three and four” then started from one again and going on the defence stepping backwards. Which numbers were called out “one, two, three, four” each time, all the while Guinevere watched and corrected the wannabe knights.

Finally, Arthur dismissed the knights, “Okay, that'll do for today. Well done.

“Here's your chance. Go for it” Merlin stated and push Lancelot in Arthur’s direction, pressing the seal into his hand.

Arthur puts a sword in the sword rack. Lancelot squared his shoulders and approaches the prince, Arthur asked, “yes” has the prince saw the man walked toward him from the corner of his eye.

The man stated, “Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria.”

Arthur stated “Lance...a lot? Merlin mentioned you. Got your seal?”

Arthur took the seal as Lancelot bowed too low, nodded, and hit him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

Arthur stated, “Sluggish reactions. In a battlefield, you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready.” He started to walk off. Merlin was about to give him a piece of his mind when Lancelot spoke.

“I’m ready now, Sire.” Gwen looked as impressed as Merlin felt.

“You are, are you? You can start by mucking out the stables.” Merlin might still give him a piece of his mind. Arthur was such an ass. The other knights were laughing like it was amusing that Arthur had no manners. When Lancelot turned uncertainly to Merlin, she gave him two thumbs up. Arthur had done the same thing to him when he had first taken becoming his personal servant and only last week the prince had defied their father to get the antidote for him. How he was going to explain this behaviour, though, Merlin had no idea.

However, for the rest of the day and the day after, Arthur had Lancelot do all sorts of menial labour chores. Lancelot did it without complaint and with good grace, thankfully. Merlin was outraged. The knights did not seem to think anything was at all out of the ordinary, despite the fact this was clearly not the usual process for knights. It was bewildering, especially since none of them thought that Lancelot was a commoner. They all gave him due deference and sympathetic glances behind Arthur’s back. Merlin had no explanation for it at all.

On the third morning, Arthur and a few guards approach Lancelot. Lancelot continues to sharpen swords. Arthur takes a nearby broom and tosses it at Lancelot. Lancelot looks up suddenly and catches it.

Arthur stated, “Not bad.” Lancelot stands and bows to Arthur.

Lancelot asked, “Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?”

Arthur replied, “: It certainly needs sweeping. But first...” Arthur picks up a broom and removes the bristles, he added, “I'd like you to kill me.”

Lancelot was unsure at first and Arthur stated, “Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to” Lancelot removes the bristles on his broom.

When Arthur stated, “Hell if I were you, I'd want to. Come on” A fight ensues.

Arthur could tell that the man was holding back and so, he stated, “Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet” they continue fighting. Arthur hits Lancelot in the gut.

“Congratulations, Lancelot.” Arthur tosses the stick to Lancelot added, “You just made basic training” Arthur finally gave Lancelot a chance to prove himself, and by that afternoon, Lancelot was joining Arthur and the other knights on the training field.

Of course, the day after that the King realized that the creature that had attacked Merlin days ago was near Camelot because a woman from the village just outside the citadel came into the castle, injured and seeking treatment from Gaius.

Merlin was one of the first there with Gaius, Merlin stated, “You're safe now, I promise.” Gaius tends another woman.

Just has Gaius answer Merlin question only to be cut off Lancelot asked what happened after he runs to the Square. Gaius stated, “Their village was attacked by a winged monster.” Merlin and Lancelot exchange a look known what the villagers were talking about has it had attacked Merlin and Lancelot days before.

Upper Corridor Uther and Arthur look down at the Square, the prince stated, “: I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air.”

Uther was first to notice a pattern and Stated, “You don't have to track it. First Greens-wood, then Willowdale. The creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley.”

The thing was coming to Camelot and Uther stated, “You must prepare your knights, Arthur.”

Arthur tells the king, “Have faith, Father. We'll be ready.” 

Arthur makes his way down to the Main Square. He speaks to the knights of Camelot, “The beast is heading for Camelot. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed.”

So, the Knights went on the defensive. Lancelot assured Arthur that he wanted to serve and Arthur told him, “. And you are not yet a knight. Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning.”

The next morning on the training felid, Arthur stated, “Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria...” Arthur nods to the timekeeper. Arthur and Lancelot put on their helmets. They fight. Lancelot swings and missed Arthur.

Gwen grabs Merlin's shirt in her anxiety she tells him, “Oh, sorry” and Merlin think sure Lancelot, not Gwen type, he smiled known that he had been right days ago when he pointed that Gwen may like, like Lancelot.

Lancelot gets up, knocks Arthur off his feet and puts him at sword point. Guards restrain Lancelot. Arthur gets up, apparently angry, and grabs his sword Arthur stated, “On your knees!” Guards force Lancelot to his knees. Arthur puts the sword to Lancelot's chest. Lancelot, of course, passed the test. He was skilled with a sword and had good stamina. Gwen had come and watched his test, nervous for him. Merlin was pleased. Gwen and Lancelot would be quite adorable together.

Lancelot was knighted by the King that same night Uther stated, “Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Applause” and they held a feast in his honour for supper.

not seen Lord Eldred for many years. not seen Lord Eldred for many years. Lancelot bows. Knights approach him and shake his hand. Uther opens Lancelot's seal and addresses a lady of the court, King tells Rollins his trusted servant “Take this seal to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Court Genealogist and I want his opinion by morning.”

Despite how Arthur had treated Lancelot before, they ended up settling down next to one another during the celebrations and chatting. Merlin, of course, could not sit with them and be standing by the wall with Gwen, teasing her about Lancelot.

“You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen.”

“Don’t be silly,” Gwen protested, but she blushed and glanced shyly in his direction. They caught each other’s eyes and both quickly looked away.

“What? So, what if he did?” Merlin asked. “Would that really be so bad?”

Gwen sighed softly at her. Merlin ignored it. “He’s not really my type.” Merlin stifled a sigh herself.

“Oh, well, there’s a surprise,” she teased. “Sometimes, Guinevere, my lady, I wonder if you’d know what your type was if he was standing right before you.” Gwen, unfortunately, sighed wistfully at her and Merlin wanted to shake her. Lancelot would clearly adore her and he was obviously a good man who would honour her and keep her in the style she was accustomed to, or better.

“You’re probably right,” Gwen grumbled. Merlin grabbed a drink from a passing servant and took a big swallow.

“So, come on, for the sake of argument, if you had to: Arthur or Lancelot?” Merlin already knew the answer but was hoping Gwen would admit to it.

“But I don’t have to and I never will,” she countered. Merlin wanted to shake her some more. Maybe they should go bother Morgana, get some intelligent conversation.

“Gwen, you are absolutely no fun at all,” Merlin groused. Thankfully, Arthur pounded on the table and interrupted everyone’s conversation to toast Lancelot.

Merlin and Gaius were the have talked about Merlin using Magic to get Lancelot a chance to become a knight. Gaius stated, “I never said he didn't deserve this moment. But destiny and desserts are not the same things. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight, you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold.”

Merlin Pointed out, “Yeah, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration.”

Gaius chuckles, “Point taken. Don't come back too late.”

Merlin replied, “Alright.” Merlin ended up having to help Lancelot into his armour and then go help Arthur into his armour as well.


	4. Orders' of the King

Guinevere kept her mouth shut when she notice’s that the King had taken Lancelot’s seal and handed it to his servant who had taken it. She slipped out following him and when the king’s trusted servant had gone to the hall of records, she did not have to go in, to know what would happen next, however, she had given Arthur her word that she would not speak against of Merlin friend’s Knighthood again.

She had told Arthur that he would come to regrate ignoring the first cord would only make Lancelot a criminal of Camelot last night, but Arthur was adamant that he would not be found out. That Merlin knew that the seal had to be pass inspection. She had pointed that that Lord Eldred of Northumbria doesn’t have a fifth son. Arthur reaction to this was that she worried too much. She leaves to head back to her chambers, she had not slept well the last three nights and knew that Arthur, her mate would be in good hands with Merlin.

The last three night she had dreams, or one could call then nightmares too. she kept the dream of an attack on her home, her mother injured. She could not tell if it was in the future or present time and she needed to meditate on the subject and that subject been Themyscira. She needed peace and quiet, what better time to find some when the hold kingdom was at a feast.

Hours later, Arthur stabled into the room he couldn’t hold himself upright, he was helping my Merlin and Lancelot was with them too. She could tell by each person’s footsteps and breathing who was who. She hears the unmistaken sound of the door handle been turn has it opened. Next sound was rear, the sound of Arthur stumbling into the room at less it was before Merlin came back into Arthur life. She knew the two brothers even if she only knew Merlin for few months.

Giggling fill the area, Merlin was laughing at his drunken brother. There was soft thud, that would Lancelot leaning against the hallway wall. Lancelot “shhh” the two brothers, and points out, “Princess Guinevere is mediating”.

Merlin asked, “Is she even breathing?” Her breath becomes low and shallow, to the naked eye, it looks like that she not breathing.

Arthur words are slurred, “ya… ep… Hel… p… me out of th… is ar… mour…  M… M… er… lin” Merlin use his magic to see if she was breathing and when he looks closer he could see that in fact, Arthur was right the Guinevere was breathing. She slowly came back to reality her breath deepens and she slowly became aware of her surroundings. Just then the room door shut with a loud bang.

She first hears the sound of Merlin helping Arthur out his armour, and she opened her eyes taken a deep breath in and slowly exhaled before stand up. The first thing she sees that Merlin dressing Arthur in his nightshirt and Arthur fell into bed. She smiled telling Merlin, “I take it from here Merlin, you had better get the new knighted Sir Lancelot to bed before he falls asleep, in the hallway”

She sees Merlin out and locked the door behind him and when she returned to bed, only to find Arthur had already fallen asleep and the soft snoring comes from the young prince confirmed it for her. She sighed, she had hoped to talk to Arthur about that Geoffrey would inform the King tomorrow morning but now it would have to wait until morning.

Next morning, Guinevere and Arthur were weakened up be the knock at the door, the King had ordered both ordered to the council chamber immediately. Arthur was up and dressed which was a small miracle. Guinevere had grabbed his hand stated that there is something every imported that she had to tell him only be told it can wait, when she replied, “no, it really….” Arthur was out the door and was gone before she could finish “can’t” she sighed and followed the prince out the door.

Merlin and Lancelot come out of Merlin's room with hangovers both the boys were light weighted, Lancelot complained, “Argh. Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it.”

Gaius stood there greeted both, “Good morning, gentlemen” Gaius holds out two fizzing drinks. And adds, “Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one”

Merlin and Lancelot both do what they are told and drink it awful. “Argh”

Gaius stated, “Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off the first day on the job, Lancelot.”

Merlin pointed out, “That's Sir Lancelot if you don't mind” they laugh think that they had gotten away with a lie.

Guards stormed into Gaius’ chambers and dragged Lancelot off with the only explanation being “King’s orders.” Merlin ran after them. They ended up in the council chambers, as usual, the King and Geoffrey standing at the front of the gathered crowd. Arthur and Guinevere were standing among the crowd, Arthur looking irritated and a little confused.

Guards stormed into Gaius’ chambers and dragged Lancelot off with the only explanation being “King’s orders.” Merlin ran after them. They ended up in the council chambers, as usual, the King and Geoffrey standing at the front of the gathered crowd. Arthur was standing among the crowd, looking irritated and a little confused.

“Tell him what you told me,” the King ordered.

Geoffrey answered him, “These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore he...”

“Lied!” the King cut him off. “Do you deny it?” Merlin held his breath. Please, Lancelot. Deny it.

“No, Sire.” Lancelot was far too noble. Arthur looked as disappointed as Merlin felt. He wanted competent men to serve with him, to keep up the standard the knights of Camelot set as the best in Albion.

The King had no such compunctions. “You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be. Get him out of my sight.” The guards obediently led him out of the room. Lancelot, of course, was too noble to fight them. Guinevere gave a look to Arthur, it told him two things, one that was what I won't tell you about and two if you really believe in this man then fight for him!

“Sire,” Arthur spoke up, despite the gathered crowd. His father looked surprised at him.

“Do you contest my judgment?” the King dared him to say so.

“His deception is inexcusable, of course. But I believe his intentions were pure enough. He only wished to serve and could not truly change the circumstances of his birth to allow him to serve. He was a skilled swordsman, especially if he was not a nobleman.”

“The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?” the King protested, thinking he had played the best card. Arthur, of course, could not tell his father that Lancelot had never truly lied to him as he had known from the beginning that he was not noble, so he said nothing and bowed his head. The assembled crowd was dismissed. Merlin went up to Arthur, who winced a little at seeing him.

“I am sorry for your friend,” he murmured, just for his ears.

“I am sorry you lost the first talented knight to arrive since last fall,” Merlin countered. He had complained about it every time a nobleman arrived and could not pass the test. Honestly, Merlin had to agree that if they could not stay on their feet for a full minute that they had no business being a knight. He had managed more than that each time Arthur had sparred with him, and when he had attacked when they first returned.

“He was an expert swordsman, especially for a commoner who must have had to earn his food as well, and swords are expensive,” Arthur sighed heavily. “I do wish Father wasn’t so insistent. Plenty of commoners are good men and some of them have as much natural talent with a sword as the noblemen do. Well, come on, you’ve got chores to do before you can go sympathize with your friend.” Merlin trailed behind Arthur up to his room and straightened up, cleaned the hearth, changed the rushes, made the bed, took the breakfast dishes down, and fetched some papers from the Steward regarding something about the servants that had to be dealt with. Merlin only skimmed it far enough to realize that it was the servants in charge of the hunting hounds and no one she knew before rolling it back up and delivering it promptly. Arthur did not need him dogging his footsteps to take care of whatever the issue was, so he told him to go talk to Lancelot if he wanted and then to do he needed to Gaius and Arthur laundry. Of course, Merlin went rushing down to Lancelot. The laundry could wait.

“I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot,” he murmured. This had only happened because Merlin had forged the seal for him.

“You're not to blame,” he assured his new friend, as though reading his mind.

“Yes, I am, at least partially. I pushed you to lie.”

“The choice was mine, Merlin. I could have told you to burn the scroll with the forged seal and taken my chances elsewhere. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone.” Pointed out.

“I wish there was something I could do, though,” Merlin told him. Lancelot smiled at him.

“There is: you can stop blaming yourself.” That really was not the point and he knew it. But Merlin gave him a bright smile.

“Alright, I won’t blame myself. Unfortunately, I have to get back. Arthur said I could come speak to you but I have to do his laundry too, Gaius and my own.” Merlin sighed and started to leave. “Oh! Do you want me to say anything to Gwen?”

“Oh, um…” Lancelot sighed. “I have no idea of what I could say to her.”

“I will say you asked after her, then? That’s natural enough, is it not?”

“Yes,” Lancelot nodded. “She is well, is she not?”

“Gwen is fine,” Merlin assured him. He had passed her in the corridor with no time to talk but Gwen had smiled at him and waved and she had looked perfectly well. “She is sympathetic to you, I am sure. Arthur kept me running about all morning long, so I have not spoken to her today, but Gwen has been growing fond of you, I think. I should tell you that Arthur told the King that he regretted you’re not being able to stay in front of everyone.”

“That was over generous of him.”

“Well, he has been complaining about the lack of good knights available with the last five noblemen who have not passed his test.”

“Not that I wish to run you off, but did you not say that you had laundry to do? I don’t wish to get you in trouble.” Lancelot was too noble.

“Yes, I do,” Merlin sighed. “I will visit again.”

“Thank you,” Lancelot smiled bravely at him. Merlin reluctantly left, heading back up to Arthur’s chambers to gather up his laundry. He was a little quieter than usual as he went about his chores that afternoon, but Arthur did not tease him about it. He asked after Lancelot and he assured him that Lancelot was taking his punishment with courage and good grace.

“I will do what I can for him,” Arthur promised. “He is a good and noble man. I will not have him languish in the dungeons.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” He dismissed his brother who has truly become his personal servant after he brought his supper. Merlin went back to Gaius’ chambers.

Gaius greeted him, “Merlin?”

Low spirited Merlin stated, “Whatever you do, don't say, I told you so." Gaius was researching the creature in a book of mythological creatures.

Gaius replied, “I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done. Here. Come and take a look at this. I realised my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in the legend? In myth? Then I discovered this.”

Merlin looks at the book and stated, “that it that the thing that attacked me and Lancelot” he read on, A Griffin is a creature that has the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. They can only be born of magic and can only be killed by magic.

Warning bells sound, of course, everything could not stay quiet for long, not with this Griffin wandering around, and it decided to attack the citadel that night. People run wildly around the Square, screaming as the Griffin swoops down overhead and Arthur managed to drive it off with a torch after it broke his spear without being at all hurt itself. Gaius went and told the King that it was a creature born of magic and magic must be used to kill it. Arthur believed him, but the King brushed Gaius’ warning off.

Arthur pointed to the king, “The Griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it.”

Uther replied, “Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?”

Arthur replied, “An hour. Maybe two.”

Uther stated, “: Good. We finish this tonight.”


	5. Camelot's loss

Gaius enter his chambers and from the face, Merlin could tell that the king has dismissed him without listening to a word Gaius had to say.

Merlin asked, “Is it true? The Griffin can only be killed by magic?”

Gaius stated, “Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die.”

Merlin said, “Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason.” he ever been so unsure of his own Magic before today.

Gaius pointed out, “Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason. And yet...magic is our only hope.”

Merlin asked, “You're not suggesting...” he could not finish his thought.

Gaius said, “It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic.”

Merlin said, “You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing.”

Gaius pointed out, “But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish.”

Merlin cries out, “No... this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way.”

Gaius tells him there is no other way, Merlin breakdown yelling, “: Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the Griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire.”

Gaius stated, call his name out twice before he gets Merlin’s attention, “you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know.”

Scared merlin apologetics and Gaius only replied, “I don't know what else I can say.”

Merlin then adds, “I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing.

Gaius and Merlin flipping through a book and Gaius pointed out, “must do for Arthur”

Merlin stated, “I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful.” He was sound scared as he read the one line of the spell book. The spell that you need to enchant the weapon with a kill a Griffin: Bregdan anweald gafeluec!

Gaius pointed out “Nothing less will kill it. Here.” Gaius hands Merlin a rusty dagger.

Merlin cast the spell, “Bregdan anweald gafeluec.” But nothing happens. Merlin and Gaius look at each other worried.

Gaius pointed out, “Don't worry, Merlin, we have plenty of time.”

Arthur enters Lancelot's cell down in the Dungeons. Arthur stated, “I should've known. How could I have been so stupid?! You don't sound like a knight, you don't even look like a knight!”

Lancelot replied, “I'm sorry.” In a low voice.

Arthur stated “I'm sorry, too. Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need...Camelot needs...”

Lancelot stated, “The creature? You could not kill it could you?”

Arthur stated, “no we could not kill it. I've never faced it’s like.”

Lancelot asked, “I faced it myself, Sire. Some days past. I struck it full square. I wondered how it endured.”

Arthur pointed out, “There are those that believe this creature, this...Griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it.”

When the unknighted man asked, what he believed? Arthur replied, “It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone.”

When Arthur stated, there’s a horse waiting outside, Lancelot thinks that he would be going to kill the Griffin with the Knights and so he thanks, Arthur only to be too told, “Lancelot, take it and never return to this place.”

Lancelot pleased with Arthur, “No. No, please, I... It's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honour.”

Arthur pointed that he knew this only to have the unknight man asked once more, “Then let me ride with you, Sire.”

Arthur stated, “I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind.” Arthur walks towards the wall so Lancelot can exit the cell behind him, with every heavy heart the prince had to let go of the first man who could fight in a month, he knew it was Camelot loss should other kingdom give Lancelot a change to become a Knight.

It has been two hours that Merlin still could not get the spelling right, he looks out the window and he could see Arthur and the Knights in a group ready to ride out.

Arthur stated to the wait the knights, “It's time.” The knights follow him out and ride out of Camelot.

Merlin continues to try the spell, Gaius tries to encourage him only to get replied, “And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough...”

Merlin was trying to get the spelling right that would kill a Griffin she finds out that Arthur made good on his promise to him. The Prince got a horse saddled and went down to the dungeons and released Lancelot, telling him of the Griffin attack and ordering him to leave the citadel for his own safety. Merlin also later discovered that lost Knight of Camelot went to Gwen for armour and weapons to ride out after Arthur, quite impressing Gwen with his loyalty to his duty and causing her to ask him to not go. Thank goodness Gwen had rushed in and told Merlin that Lancelot was riding out after them, as it gave him away there and back.

Merlin runs to Lancelot as Lancelot saddles a horse. Lancelot tried to protest, but Merlin would hear none of it.

Lancelot stated, “No, you're not. Merlin, you're not a soldier.”

Merlin pointed out, “You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go.” After all, he was hardly going to run up against the Griffin with a dagger. He would stay back and enchant the spear, that was all. He was not even on his own horse, but rather sharing the one Arthur had learnt to Lancelot, a stallion.

Merlin and Lancelot ride along. They can hear the men, sword clanging, and the screech/hissing Griffin. By the time they caught up, all the knights were on the ground, they reach the fallen knights and dismount. Merlin went right to Arthur side and Merlin feels for Arthur's pulse.

Lancelot asked, “Well,” Merlin tells Lancelot that they were alive after checking each man. They were unconscious. Thankfully, though they were all wounded, none of the wounds was yet fatal. Merlin could feel life in them and this news was meet with relief from Merlin and Lancelot.

The Griffin hisses. Lancelot rides into attack position with a lance and shuts his visor. However, Merlin was actually selfishly glad they were all senseless, as he knew Lancelot would be too noble to ever betray his secret if he heard him enchant the man spear. Arthur would have been torn by his loyalty to the king and the laws of the kingdom and the rest of the knights would have turned him over to the king without a second thought. He was only a commoner not a noble, after all.

Lancelot squared off with the Griffin, like it was a joust game. He raised his spear into position. Merlin murmured the spell. “Bregdan anweald gafeluec”

Nothing happened. Lancelot reared the horse and she said the spell again.

“Bregdan anweald gafeluec” Still nothing.

Merlin gave up stealth and put the full force of her power into her voice as she incanted the spell. “Bregdan anweald gafeluec” The spear glowed blue with magic and Lancelot struck true.

Merlin could not believe it worked, “yes” The Griffin fell with a death cry. The noise woke Arthur, and the other knights began to stir. Merlin quickly secreted herself behind a tree, knowing Lancelot would not betray him.

Arthur, of course, added up the no longer magical spear in front of him, a dead Griffin and Lancelot in full battle regalia in front of him and rightly assumed that Lancelot had followed him out and attacked the Griffin after it had defeated them and had slain it.

Arthur sang, “You did it. You killed it, Lancelot!”

He thanked him heartily. Lancelot, unsurprisingly, was mildly uncomfortable with the gratitude, knowing Merlin had aided him with magic. Merlin’s thanks and gratitude came later from Gaius, once he had hurried back into the citadel and made his way to the medical chambers.

Gaius see Merlin and stated, “You did it?!”

An every happy Merlin Stated, “I did it.” Gaius and Merlin hug. Gaius tanks the gods that all was right and that Merlin was save and alive back in the Camelot.

Of course, once he had collected himself, he went down to the council chambers. Arthur, being the kind of honourable man, he was when he wasn’t in the prat mood, would have brought Lancelot back to tell the King of his heroics and demand that he be honoured. The King would not be pleased with this whole situation. Therefore, he had better go and check on both Arthur and Lancelot.

When Merlin arrived, the King and Arthur were shouting at one another behind closed doors. Merlin heard Arthur shout “The code is wrong!” and his father shouted back something mostly incoherent with “Trust and Respect!” somewhere in it. There were third voice and female, it was too soft to hear but Merlin knew that it has to be Guinevere.

“They’ll restore your knighthood,” Merlin decided. “Of course, they will. Arthur will settle for nothing else. You killed the Griffin.” Lancelot gave him a look. Merlin silently pleaded with him.

“I will never breathe your secret to another soul but I’m neither blind nor deaf,” he retorted. Merlin flushed a little at the implications.

“I knew I could trust you,” he told him. Lancelot blushed.

“I cannot take credit for what I did not do, though,” he protested.

“But you did. I could not have thrown that spear.” Lancelot was too noble.

“No. I can stomach no more lies, no more deceit,” he decided. He squared his shoulders, turned and somehow burst into the council chambers. Merlin looked on in shock. The King, of course, had him immediately restrained. “Let me speak!” he begged.

“I will hear him,” the King allowed. Merlin noticed Arthur looked as taken aback as he felt. However, Guinevere did not look surprised by Lancelot’s action.

“Thank you, Sire,” Lancelot bowed to the King. “I have merely come to bid you both farewell.”

“What is this, Lancelot?” Arthur demanded, looking as outraged about the possibility of Lancelot not being honoured for his heroics as Merlin had expected.

But Lancelot was nothing if not firm in his decisions, “I lied to you both and now there is a conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot if you will allow me after causing familial strife.”

“Lancelot, you’ve already more than proven your worth,” Arthur protested. Merlin had to agree with Arthur, but he knew that Lancelot would not be dissuaded from his chosen course of action.

“Then allow me to prove it to myself,” he countered. Arthur sighed, but agreed. Merlin knew that a sense of inadequacy despite external approbation was not something Arthur was at all unfamiliar with. It was often enough the cause for his prat moods. The King thought that Lancelot was quite right on all counts.

“So, there is no confusion, you are pardoned in light of your heroics,” he announced. Lancelot thanked him, bowed to both King, Prince and Princess, but before he could take his leave.

Guinevere spoke up, “Lancelot, your action shows your loyalty to Camelot and her people and I thank you for that, but in my mother's kingdom Trust and Respect must be earned and you have mine and my gratitude. 

Thank you, Lancelot,” Merlin and Arthur exchanged looks of exasperation.

“I don’t suppose you can talk him out of this?” Arthur asked. “He is as skilled as any of my knights.”

“No,” Merlin shook his head. “Lancelot has a very strict moral code. He has decided this is the most honourable path and so he will take it. I was honestly shocked he would pretend to be a nobleman after I told him about the First Code.”

“You should have informed someone,” the King chided him, “At least you could have told Arthur if you knew he was lying.”

“Father, to be honest, I knew he was not a nobleman,” Arthur answered for Merlin. “Merlin asked me to consider Lancelot before he knew about the First Code declaring that only noblemen can apply to become knights. I knew that it was very unlikely he truly was noble if he was friends with my servant and had not immediately presented himself when he arrived. But I was frustrated because Grummond had just failed the test so badly and Lancelot was willing to work and had good grace when humiliated and then he was skilled with a sword as well.”

“Arthur, this is why you must follow the rules. They were not made up wily-nily to frustrate. They keep the kingdom in order and peace. You would not be so disappointed now if you had simply turned him away from the beginning.”

“I understand, Father,” Arthur bowed to him. 

The King dismissed him with a nod and Merlin followed him out of the room. “I really wish he would have stayed.”

“Me too,” Merlin agreed. “He would have been a really good knight and I think he could have made Gwen happy.”

“Were your matchmaking?” Arthur asked incredulously, smiling at him. Merlin nodded and shrugged.

“Well, I am fairly certain that Gwen fancies me and I don’t reciprocate her affections, so I was hoping to turn her attention to someone who would,” she explained. Arthur nodded.

“That is always an awkward situation,” he agreed. “Lancelot is a good and noble man, so you could have had no scruples for her sake there. I know you are good friends with Gwen.”

“Yes,” Merlin agreed. “It is a great misfortune for all of us that Lancelot is leaving."

Lancelot rode out at first light and Merlin and Gaius watched him leave from the Battlements.

Merlin stated, “Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should have never got involved.”

Gaius stated, “No Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined.”

Merlin asked, “Will he ever return?”

Gaius could not say and Merlin stated, “Till next time then, Sir Lancelot.” As they watched, Merlin imagined that Gwen was probably watching from Morgana’s window and it would not surprise her if Arthur was awake, pretending that it was a coincidence when she finally got down with his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one coming soon thank you for sticking with me... the first chapter is up


End file.
